I Like It Dark And Low
by deadanimals
Summary: Sasuke invites Naruto Uzumaki to one of his concert, along with a backstage show. NaruxSasu yaoi


**I Like It Dark And Low**

**Summary:** Sasuke invites Naruto Uzumaki to one of his concert, along with a backstage show.

* * *

I stand off to the side and watch the beautiful man on stage perform. I've known Sasuke for a couple of years, I've always found him stunningly sexy and beyond perfect. He called to tell me him and Neji have a side project band and he really wanted me to watch, I could tell the seductiveness in his voice when he called me. The entire show just seems like it's being played for me, not the hundreds of screaming fans in the audience.

I watch his every move, he looks over at me at some parts of the show. Some of the more seductive, I've never thought of me and him together. But watching this show, the thought sounds beyond the words of great. He moans some of the songs running his free hand from his sweat soaked hair down his neck and then over his chest. The crowd cheers louder as his hand moves down to his crotch, another seductive glance my way before his hand moves away.

I get harder with each thing he does on that stage. Every time he moves on the microphone stand like a stripper pole, especially the times he walks over to Neji and roams his hands freely and sexually over his body. God I wish that was my body his hands were rubbing, I moan softly when his hands go lower on the keyboardist down to his groin. My thoughts just get more and more sexual on their own as well, when he gets on his knees looking up in my direction.

I'm thankful and saddened when the show is over, by this point I don't think that my dick could be any harder than it is right now. My eyes travel over his body as he walks back to where I am, the white shirt clinging tightly to his sweaty body making all of his tattoo visible. His raven hair sticking to the side of his face, it almost seems like he's had his brains fucked out already. He looks around when his eyes land on me he smiles seductively and walks slowly over to me.

"Hey Naruto, I see you enjoyed the show." He whispers into my ear, as his gaze goes down to the beyond obvious hard on showing through tight leather pants.

"I so hope you plan on taking care of this." I say softly, looking into lustful blackish-gary eyes.

"Meet me in my dressing room, I'll take care of you." He says, before walking off.

I stand there for a few seconds processing what just happened, I've always wondered what it felt like to have my dick inside of him. I never thought that I could actually find out, I smile to myself then walk back to the dressing room he went to. The minute I walk into the room Sasuke wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me roughly. I moan as he pushes me back against the wall, grinding his hips into mine. I never expected him to be so dominant, but then again in the end I'm still going to be in control of this.

I bite at his lip until I taste the bitter metallic taste of blood, he moans and runs his hands under the front of my shirt. I shudder as his hands roam over my body, God this feels so good. I move my hand down from the back of his head and grab his ass producing a long moan from his lips and into my mouth. I move us from the wall and push him down onto the couch, climbing on top of him. Now I can earn dominance, I quickly unbutton the white shirt and start to kiss his neck, biting roughly at the skin every once in awhile. The one thing we both have in common is blood and sex.

I lap up the little bit of blood from his neck, then move down. I kiss along the black tattoo on his collar bone that run down the side of his body and ended on the center of his chest. I moan loudly when he tugs roughly on my hair, pulling me back up to his lips again in a passionate kiss. He pushes me back and sits up, then pulls me roughly onto his lap. I moan as he kisses me roughly, both of us want complete control. He breaks from the kiss again breathing heavily.

"Shirt off now." He growls, I do as he says and remove my shirt and toss it to the floor.

He pushes me back on the couch, him on top of me. He kisses me roughly and passionately before moving down to my neck. I moan his name, clawing my fingers down his back as he roughly bites my neck, he licks the blood from the newly made wound. He moves down and softly kisses and nips at the skin on my torso. All the roughness on my neck and lips gone into softness and gentleness on the rest of my body. He moves back up to my lips, kissing me more softly. I moan into his mouth when he slides his hand down my pants and grabbing my throbbing member.

"Oh God. God. Please. Fuck God I need you so fucking badly." I moan loudly, leaning my head back.

"Mmmm I love to hear you begging for me to fuck you." He purrs seductively, I look into his dark eyes.

I kiss him passionately and push him onto his back, he wraps his arms around my waist pulling my body closer to his. We both moan as our hard ons rub against each others, I sit on my knees and look down at him. He looks so amazing soaked in sweat and half naked, I unfasten his pants and slide them off of him. I look admiringly at his large hard cock, I look back to his eyes and smile slyly.

"Sit." I say, getting off of the couch. He does as I say and sits up.

I get down on my knees in front of him, I look up at him and see him shudder just from the position that I'm in. I lick from the base of his cock to the head, causing him to moan loudly. Now it's my turn to make him beg for me. I take the head of his dick into my mouth, licking my tongue over the slit. I look up at him the entire time that I tease him, he reaches a hand down and pulls forward on my head wanting me to take all of him into my mouth. I remove my mouth from his cock and he groans looking down at me.

"Just suck me." He says, looking down at me.

I lick the head of his cock teasingly again, then just look at him.

"I want to hear you beg for me." I say, looking at him lustfully.

I put the head of his dick into my mouth again and suck gently, I know that it's driving him crazy. Then again this is payback for how fucking hard he made me with the show he put on stage.

"Naruto . God please. Please just suck me." He moans softly, his head leaning back and his eyes closed.

I slowly take in all of his cock till the head hits the back of my throat, I start to suck him harder.

"God... Oh God Naruto... God so fucking good... Fuck... Damn it, fuck God I want you." He moans loudly, I wonder how many people can hear him moaning and screaming for me?

I suck him harder urging him to come, I can taste the sweetness of precum. He grips tightly onto the back of my head as he gets closer to his climax. I suck him even harder causing him to come into my mouth, I easily swallow it all, and slide his softening cock out of my mouth. I sit on his lap and kiss him passionately, letting him taste himself on my lips.

"Mmmm fuck I love to hear you screaming my name. I'll especially love it when I'm fucking you harder than you've ever been fucked before." I say seductively, I love knowing that I have gained total control.

"God I want you inside of me so badly, please fuck me Naruto ." He moans pleadingly.

I get up from the couch and walk over to a table where I see a bottle of lube, I then remove my pants and walk back to the couch.

"I want you to lay on your stomach." I say kissing him passionately, he nods in response and moves onto his stomach.

Doing this on a couch isn't as easy as it would be on a bed, or as sexual as it could be. Then again I never have expected something like this to happen between me and Sasuke before. I lube up two of my fingers and slowly slide them into his tight entrance, careful not to hurt him too much. He moans as I slowly move my fingers around inside of him, I push them inside of him farther making him moan more.

I start to thrust my fingers into him harder, stretching him more as I finger fuck him. I'll only stop when he begs for me to. I smile when he screams out my name because I hit his prostate.

"God Naruto, please... just fuck me. I want... your dick inside of me so fucking bad... Please fuck me hard." He begs moaning. I can almost cum from just hearing him beg for me like that.

I lube up my cock and teasingly slide the head into his tight entrance, I move in a little more and slowly thrust into him teasingly. I start to move into him a little faster and farther into him, he moans my name in between cusses. I slowly build up my pace and thrust harder into him, I lean down and kiss his neck roughly as I thrust deeper into him.

"Oh Naruto!" He screams as I hit his prostate again, there is no way that nobody heard that.

I thrust harder and faster, hitting his prostate with every single thrust. I see him reach down and start to stroke his once again hard cock in time with my thrusts.

"I want you... to call out my name when you come." I whisper hotly into his ear, knowing we are both getting closer to our climax.

"Oh fuck Sasuke!" I scream as I thrust into him hard, coming deep inside of him.

He comes right after me screaming my name, I slowly pull out of him and lean back on the couch, exhausted. I close my eyes and try to catch my breath, I open my eyes again when I feel Sasuke lean against my body. He looks up at me smiling softly, I wrap my arms around him and hold his body close to mine. We both look when we hear the door to the room open, and Neji walks into the room.

"Hey guys." He says, glancing over at us.

"Neji why are you in here?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Well to let you know I honestly believe that people in the next state could hear the two of you fucking." Neji said laughing.

"Get the fuck out of here." Sasuke said, glaring at him.

"Alright see ya guys later." He said, exiting the room.

"Sorry." Sasuke said, smiling shyly.

"It's alright." I said, kissing him softly.

"Naruto ."

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too." I said, kissing him softly.


End file.
